The present invention relates to a golf ball which has markings (such as letters and figures) on its surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf ball which can be produced with substantially zero percent defective in the process of marking during its production.
A golf ball usually has on its surface a logo mark showing its product name or numeral in one or more colors. A conventional way to form such markings is by direct printing (pad printing), transfer printing (stamping on a transfer film), or thermal transfer printing (that employs a transfer film composed of a base film and an ink layer representing markings). What is common to all of these marking methods is the use of printing ink containing organic or inorganic pigments and the application of external pressure.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to apply a uniform pressure to the surface of a golf ball which, unlike a smooth spherical surface, has a large number of surface irregularities on account of densely arranged dimples. Uneven printing or blurred printing occurs in the bottoms of dimples, giving rise to markings with unclear boundaries.